The present invention relates to methods and apparatus usable to splice together the leading end of a web from a new roll and the trailing end of a web from an expiring roll running under tension and at a relatively high speed along a predetermined path of travel that includes a running web storage means, such as, for example, a festoon, and a web utilization apparatus, such as, for example, a package forming and filling machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus adapted to form a lap splice of the type described where the new and expiring webs each have identical, spaced, regularly repeating patterns thereon and where it is important that the patterns on the joined new and expiring webs be in-register.
Apparatus and methods for forming lap splices to join together new and expiring webs have previously been known and used. Examples of such prior apparatus and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,858 which issued on May 28, 1985 and which is incorporated herein by reference. The apparatus and methods disclosed in that patent cannot, however, accurately, consistently and quickly splice new and expiring webs having identical, spaced, regularly repeating patterns thereon such that the patterns on the spliced webs will be in-register (that is, the spacing between adjacent patterns across the joined portion of the new and expiring webs are the same as the spacing between adjacent patterns on the new web and on the expiring web).
A web splicer embodying the present invention is intended to replace a manual splicing operation that is being used with a machine that forms the running web into single serve packets, fills the packets with powdered, non-dairy creamer material, and then seals the filled packets. In this manual splicing operation, the new and expiring rolls are mounted on side by side spindles. When it is time for a splice to be made, both the running web and the forming and filling machine have to be stopped. The expiring web is cut, and the cut trailing end of the expiring web is secured to the leading end of the new web by hand. Care has to be taken to be sure that the patterns printed on the new and expiring webs are in-registry. The joined webs are then permitted to run again and the forming and filling machine is restarted.
This manual splicing operation had a number of serious disadvantages. It is quite slow, and thus, constitutes a major interruption to the production of the single serve non-dairy creamer packets. It also involves considerable wastage. Not only is the web remaining on the expiring roll wasted, but additionally, there is significant wastage involved in the stopping and starting the forming and filling machine.